Elenya Noir
by InuKailani
Summary: i suck at them but that doesn't mean not giving it a chance . There's bad ass original characters hybrid aliens occasional violence and smart assery and all of your favorite people being awesome as well as everyone being a superhero and borderline good guy Jason todd . also oc/jason , nightwing/star , BB/rae , Cy/bee etc also i'm taking artistic liberties sooooo
_Prologue_

 _Mommy... mommy... mommy there are people outside they're dressed like we are and they have these big things in their hand mommy who are they are they like us? Why do they have those things with them mommy I see one man with a red cape on who looks like he's in the. "Elenya get away from the window! Anakletus they have found us" said a woman with long flowing white silver hair and eyes the brightest of amethyst with green swirl like symbols along her body. "do not fret Kaliyanei we knew this day would come when they would eventually find us we have prepared for this eventuality we could not have hoped to hide out on this world forever" said a tall man with long black hair and a scarred face with eyes the color of midnight. "but what of our daughter they cannot be allowed to have her we must protect her !" screamed the woman hysterically " and we will ,for her we will give ourselves" said the man as he came back in with a box and a suit case , the box held an album with all of the pictures the family has accumulated over the years as well as all the information for several of their bank accounts for the wealth they have accumulated as well identification for the little girl who still did not truly know what was going on but that she had to be strong throughout it and a hologram ring to hide her alien markings books and instructions on what has happened to her parents and why this has come to this and things to explain once she had gotten older. Access to several bank accounts which combined held over 6 billion dollars from what they have through their earthen business as well as the transference of space credits , weapons clothes from her people for her now and as she gets older to never forget her heritage , a book to help her understand the different changes she will go through thanks to her heritage and her security bear and blanket all was put inside of a panic room as well as many food items a small bed that was blanketed a television of which they could see inside of the home and holographic recordings of messages from both her parents and small little memorabilia. "Kahina my little Elenya you have to go in here and wait do not make a noise and do not fret you are a warrior and you are a princess ,remember you are special and your mother and I will protect you but you mustn't let them have you, you must keep quiet we love you , be strong". "yes father" said the young girl with the bravest face she could muster as her mother hugged her and wept " you are my reason for living my little elenya and I love you so very much I wish I could have gotten to spend more time with you , been there as you grew up and helped you along the way , but it seems that it was not to be" said her mother with a final kiss to her forehead as her father ruffled her hair they each took of their rings and pendants and handed them to their daughter as keepsakes . No one dare speak it aloud but they all knew that this would be their final time seeing each other as they said their good byes the parents locked and sealed the panic room from the outside no one would know that it was there unless they knew of it before hand and only those three did. Kahina sat on the bed cuddling her stuffed wolf and the blanket made for her by her mother which was in all honesty as big as a king sized bed so that she may always use it, as she watched and waited for the inevitable on the screen as the people from the outside finally managed to break in being led by the man in the red cape. His hair was short cropped and black but his eyes were red as well, he was tall and muscular with a permanent sneer on his face. Kaliyanei and Anakletus stood united not a show of fear on their face they were warriors and royalty they do not show fear. At first all was quiet but then the man with the red eyes spoke "ahh I see that you have both decided to make my job easier by presenting yourselves the traitor and the whore off worlder princess. she heard her father growl at the man for the slight on his wife " do what you must to us Riyadh but we still will not tell you anything and we still regret nothing but if you dare insult my wife again I will rip out your tongue" said Anakletus in the calmest voice possible . Riyadh simply smirked " is that so" he said just before he lifted an arm an as if it was a signal that they were practicing for months the others fired into the couple who did nothing to defend themselves for fear for their daughter ,with Riyadh giving a malicious smile Kahina sat quietly in the panic room watching with rage boiling within her 10 year old heart , and a thirst for vengeance as her parents were slaughtered their only "crime" being loving each other and the target of her vengeance was Riyadh and those like him on that day she vowed she will grow up to be stronger so that she may avenge their deaths, but for now she sat in the panic room and wept ._

 **8 years later**

Kahina awoke with a start it had been years since she had that nightmare of the day she lost her parents and the ones who took them from her , she believed in signs so the fact that she was having that dream now was no coincidence , she got up from her bed and passed her mirror on her way to the window that covered the back wall of her large 3 floor loft taking the time to analyze herself in the mirror .Long black hair as wild full and curly as a lions mane that went down to just below her butt , long cappuccino colored legs with full rounded hips butt and thighs a curvy waist to show she wasn't one of those women who survived on only salads full breast around a D cup she was short in size , only around 5'3 with full pouty lips and a button nose with slanted bright dual colored eyes one being amethyst the other being a bright blue reminiscent of lightening. She did not have on her hologram ring so you could see her markings like those of her mother's people with the pointed ears and predator like eyes that she received from her fathers. After analyzing herself as she tried to get her bearings she leaned onto the windowed wall looking out on her amazing view of the dark city that was to be her new home. She had just finished unpacking, moving to this new place days after her 18th birthday happy to be out of the system and to once again have possession of all of her belongings. The money her parents left her had accumulated interest over all those years left untouched she also sold their old house and cars so she was able to buy this place off and can now do whatever she wants to it already getting herself a new car and bike. She walked downstairs already knowing that sleep was lost to her now passing by her acceptance letter that brought her here in the first place. She had gotten a full ride scholarship, off her own merits of which she was proud of to the prestigious _Gotham University_ pushing forth her decision to fly here as soon as she was able. She'd be starting school in a few days wondering if shed once again have to go through school dealing with the idiocy of some people while pretending to be normal but still getting picked on by the other students who assumed she cared that she was both different and an orphan . The past was in the past though , this was a new chapter in her life but she would still not allow herself to be treated as less than her worth this year would be different she vowed looking at the letter , starting with the school , but first she had some last minute things to get and paperwork to complete for her new job , even though she had money to live luxuriously quite a few lifetimes over , she preferred to get things on her own and this new job was actually fun working in a quirky little bohemian old book shop that sold art supplies as well as healing crystals, protection charms , and natural remedies. It was cozy with big stuffed bean bag seats fluffy pillows arm chairs and shag carpeting as well as a meditation area and a place where you can get different fresh made drinks, and homemade snacks. The owner was a free spirited older woman with silver hair and an eccentric style that always wore lots of jewelry and treated everyone like family her aura itself was like coming home and Kahina immediately adored it. Getting out of her reverie she hopped up and took a shower throwing on some large and unassuming clothes that covered up practically everything noting that she should go shopping for clothes that fit now since she was done with hiding, and she was raised to be a lot more free and less conscious by her parents and now she has the opportunity to be. She grabbed food and her purse as well as the keys to her matted black Camaro and hopped in and drove off, this was only the beginning.

Well hello there everyone this is my first time journeying to this fandom and I thought that I should give some announcements while in here. This story will be centered on my OC but it is an OC / Jason Todd fic. I will have the titans there as well but they are back ground relationships including Rob/star (or in this case nightwing/star, Dick/Kory) BB/Rae, Cy/bee etc. Tim would be in this but he's about 15/16 and since this is an AU I will be taking some artistic liberties. I obviously only own the original characters and things you may not recognize and my character is an alien a hybrid of two different warring alien factions but more on that later. everyone is still a superhero but I made Jason a superhero as the redhood and he was never killed by joker but was born with the white streak Tim is still the red robin and Damien is still a little shit but we won't see him as much so no worries . this story will go from this point of view to occasionally first point the gang is all college aged Kahina is a freshmen (18) ,Jason is 19 , BB , raven and star are all 20 cy/bee are 22 and nightwing is 21 . my girl you'll learn more about her origin and powers later I have multiple stories that I'm working on so bear with me update wise if you please I'm mixing lore and throwing in my own as well . Till next time xoxo


End file.
